buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Date Night
Date Night is a Cooking with Cream episode that has Amy forcing Sonic on a date to a restaurant by putting cameras everywhere and gluing him to a chair. Synopsis Amy forces Sonic on a date in a posh restaurant and sticks him to a chair with glue and puts security cameras everywhere to stop him from escaping. Cream the rabbit has taken over the restaurant and she sends a yellow pikmin waiter to take Sonic and Amy's orders, but the pikmin waiter can't write and ends up drawing scribbles which Mint and Cream cannot work out! Disaster! Without any information, Cream and Mint must now make up a romantic meal for Sonic and Amy. What will it be? Whatever it is, is will be disgusting, like always... Video Video Description Amy forces Sonic to go on a date with her. They discover that the restaurant's chef has been, uh, replaced by Cream. What will she cook for them? Hey look, it wasn't 5 months in between videos this time. Happy summer. Characters in this episode In order of appearance: Sonic the hedgehog Amy Rose the hedgehog Cream the rabbit (Chef Cream Rabbit) Yellow Pikmin Mint the puffle Red Pikmin Music used in video In order of use: Standard Jazz Bars - audionautix.com Tuba Waddle - audionautix.com Starlight Lounge - Imovie Song needs to be identified Song needs to be identified Fail/lose/game over - Spider Monkey Fenster's Explanation - Video End Title Card What happens in the episode (Warning: Spoilers!) Sonic and Amy are sat in a restaurant on a romantic date together. Amy has forced him on this date by gluing poor Sonic to a seat and has set up cameras everywhere to make sure he does not run away. Sonic tries to back out of the date by telling Amy he has to help Cream with her cooking show...unfortunately for Sonic, she has come to the restaurant to fill in for the chef who she claims is sick. But really, the chef is a poodle, and she and Mint have tied him/her up to hijack the restaurant to show off their "good cooking skills" as usual. She goes back to the kitchen and sends in a yellow pikmin waiter to take both Sonic and Amy's orders. Amy orders herself a grande non-fat double chocolaty chip frappuccino (a type of cappuccino), two shots of expresso coffee with no whipped cream, a whole heck of a lot of food and a cookie. Sonic just orders a sandwich. The pikmin waiter then goes back to the kitchen to give the orders to Mint. Unfortunatly, the pikmin waiter cannot write and has only written on the note pad, a bunch of scribbles, a flower, a smiley face and a sunshine. Since Cream and Mint cannot read scribbles, they decide to improvise and make up a surprise meal: Pasta! Cream and Mint use two small bowls to put the pasta in to overcharge the customers, ripping them off. Cream gets a box of pre-made macaroni and cheese, which she "corrects" herself to the viewers, claiming the pre-made macaroni and cheese as home-made spaghetti. Mint then pours the box of "spaghetti" into the pathetically small bowls, spilling some of them. Mint adds cheese to the macaroni, oops, I mean "spaghetti". Mint then tells Cream the waiter told her about how one of the orders (from Amy) contained vinaigrette, in which Cream corrects the puffle Mint by translating the word vinaigrette to pikmin language, then squirts the vinaigrette in. Mint then tells Cream the food looks good, but Cream wants her food to look bad and ugly and tells Mint that is is a problem. She then adds tomato ketchup to the macaroni, cheese and vinaigrette and Mint then tells Cream it is looking more ugly. Cream then yells "Perfect!" and then adds a teaspoon full of red raspberry jam to the cheese, pasta, vinaigrette and tomato ketchup. Then Cream notices her pasta looks too mature and Mint gets an ingredient that will fix it: flowers! Mint puts a flower into each bowl. But Mint then regrets doing so, claiming that they are both making it look cuter, which to Cream is another problem. Cream tries to call for Sonic, but Mint then decides to get gummy bears to make it ugly again, which Cream tells Mint that gummy bears are good, until Mint mentions yellow gummy bears, in which Cream screams. Mint puts a yellow gummy bear into each bowl. Cream and Mint agree on how "good" the pasta looks, but Cream decides that the pasta will look better with...the ingredient... Goldfish!!!!!! Cream and Mint then decorate the "pasta" with the goldfish. The pasta is finally ready, and Cream says "It's perfect!" and then whistles for her pikmin waiters to send the pasta to Sonic and Amy. Mint tries to point out that Cream has not cooked it yet, in which Cream tells her to "Shut up!". Meanwhile Amy is boring Sonic to death with "valley girl" talk, the poor blue hedgehog banging his head on the table, when the conversation is interrupted by the two pikmin waiters, one red, one yellow and give the pasta to the hedgehogs. Amy asks the pikmin where her frappuccino is. The yellow pikmin then goes to fetch Amy her frappuccino. Sonic stares at the pasta made of macaroni, cheese, vinaigrette, tomato ketchup, red raspberry jam, daisy flowers, yellow gummy bears and goldfish. Sonic is about to tell Amy that it is not a good idea to eat Cream's food, as they may explode, but looks up to see Amy about to eat the disgusting food. He tries to stop her, but is too late. But Amy does bot explode, confusing Sonic, Amy then wondering what he's talking about, Sonic then sitting back down. The yellow pikmin returns with Amy's frappuccino. Amy picked up her frappuccino and says "There's my frappuccino!" and drinks it...and explodes! Category:Episodes Category:Cooking with Cream Category:Videos